Rory Peace
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" | }} |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Colour | } |- ! Eye Colour | } |- ! |- ! |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Speciality | } |- ! Status | } |} Rory Christopher Peace (born May 31st 2447) is a primary character of the 'Perseus Veil' campaign. Early Life Rory grew up on the planet Earth in Belfast, Northern Ireland, with a mother, a father, and two siblings. From a young age, Rory witnessed first hand the consequences of political strife and violence through radicalist movements in his country and grew to hate violence and have pacifist tendencies. He also gained a deep love for his family. Aegis Eventually this lead to him joining the illegal group named "Aegis" and fighting to keep the innocent safe, since The Alliance wasn't getting enough done. On the side, he also bartended at the family bar named "The Poet." Eventually peace came back to Belfast. Rory, as well as the rest of Aegis, realised that they were no longer needed on Earth and that their mission was accomplished. Some members, however, felt like they had a responsibility to help out those struggling all across The Alliance and soon many from Aegis went to different systems in order to help however they could. Rory went to Mau and continued the fight against those who would harm the innocent. Eventually, Rory and company saved an orphan named Adam Matthew from a pirate raid on Mau. Rory, growing weary of fighting and wishing to experience peace once again saw an opportunity to take in a helpless orphan and do some good in a different way. He took up bartending once again and spent his time fathering Adam as best as he could. After fathering the now 13 years old Adam on Mau for two years, Rory decided it was time to do more with his career than bartend and do some more good with his life. He left Adam with an old Aegis associate and also his best friend, Guy Berryman, while he applied for a degree in Medicine on Gemini IV. During this time, the surprise attack on Mau happened and Rory was left unable to contact both Adam and Guy, and also unable to travel back to Mau. Rory spent the weeks since then desperately looking for any sign of Adam and Guy. Eventually he ended up on Cobyn in search of another old Aegis associate whom he hoped could help him, named Phil Harvey. Phil was also a mutual friend with Guy and said he would do anything he could. He put out feelers and was in the process of finding out what he could when Cobyn was attacked and the inhabitants were evacuated. They were separate at the time as Phil was also busy with other Aegis business. Rory has been unable to contact him since he ended up on the Hyperion. Joining The Hyperion Feeling the need to find out more about The Passengers and also to fight against those who took his son and best friend from him, Rory saw an opportunity when he was aboard The Hyperion. He managed to convince the ship Captain, Chloe, to let him enlist as a member of the crew. Life aboard The Hyperion Personality Having grown up around radical movements and politcal strife, Rory learned hard lessons at a young age. These lessons, combined with a loving family who did their best to protect and nurture him, caused Rory to mature quickly in ways, molding him into a kind hearted, thoughtful person, who hates violence and has pacifist tendencies. Intelligent from a young age, he preferred to come to sound conclusions by staying mindful and detached from situations and assessing them with a clear view. These lessons also taught him to hold his loved ones close to him, giving him a nurturing, loving nature and making him both loyal to and fiercely protective of those he cares about. Ironically, this all lead to him joining the illegal anti-terrorist group called Aegis and using violence only where violence was necessary to protect those he cared about, even though it was against his very nature: his clear sight and desire for peace lead to the realisation that not enough was being done to resolve this conflict, and it was the innocent who suffered as a result. Willing to risk being branded a terrorist in return, Rory is a man who understands the value of self sacrifice in the name of progress towards a better, more peaceful world. Unlike some of those who let hard times turn them bitter, Rory never forgot his morality and still remembers why he started fighting in the first place. Despite his peaceful nature however, Rory is stoic and strong willed when it comes down to it, and will get the job done, if he knows it is the right thing to do. Rory is also a highly charismatic man. Having grown up with a nurturing family and being intelligent, loving and mindful from a young age Rory is a confident (but nor arrogant) person who understands people and brings out the best in those around him. He inspires confidence in his friends and is easily likeable. These qualities made him perfect for the recruitment and intelligence gathering job at Aegis. Relationships Mother - Minerva Peace Father - Michael Peace Older Sister - Siobhan Peace Younger Brother - Luc Peace Son - Adam Peace Niece - Ruby Young (Siobhan's daughter) Nephew - Chris Young (Siobhan's son) Guy Berryman: Best friend for many years and he is the closest thing Adam has to a second parent. They have always enjoyed a close friendship since they met in Aegis, but perhaps deep down they both wondered if it might be anything more. Before these feelings might have manifested, however, the attack on Mau happened and they were separated. To the best of both Rory's and Guy's knowledge, they are best friends and nothing more. Yet, who knows what might have happened had The Passengers never separated them. Sierra Palmer: Friend Rory met upon the Hyperior. They have already been in some dangerous situation together. Notes